


Propriety and Impropriety

by fizzfooz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, OT4, Smut, Sock Garters, shirt stays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfooz/pseuds/fizzfooz
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Kink Meme:"Ignis wears shirt stays and sock garters as part of his every day attire and the other bros are super into it. Can be a sex scene. Can just be the other bros noticing it at various intervals and having a quiet perv on him. Just anything."Inspired by this beautiful art:https://ibb.co/dMxGhaWhich is by:http://beanclam.tumblr.com/





	Propriety and Impropriety

Prompto really hadn't meant to eavesdrop, it was just that the hint of black leather straps and buckles in Ignis' suitcase caught his eye. He picked up the... whatever they were. They kinda looked like kinky bondage gear – not that Prompto knew anything about that. But that couldn't be right. “Dude! What are these?”

“They're called shirt stays,” Ignis said, holding out his hand. “And I'll thank you to put them back where they belong.”

Prompto dropped them back into the suitcase. “Shirt _stays_? Shirts stay by themselves.”

“That's what you claim but I've seen all of your rears more times than I'd care to count. I'm sure I and whatever innocent bystander happens to witness you bending over would be grateful for something to keep your shirt tails in place.”

Gladio chuckled and he thought Noct snickered but they were both preoccupied with their own unpacking. They didn't seem interested at all. But Prompto couldn't quite let go of this. “How do they even work?”

“If you must know.” Ignis took the shirt stay back out of his case and held it to his leg. “The band goes around the upper thigh like so.” He pulled one of the straps with his finger, stretching it up toward his waist. “And this clips to the tail of the shirt. It prevents creases and exposing one's buttocks to the entire world.”

Okay. Up until now, Prompto hadn't thought of Ignis as having a body. Obviously he did have one, and he did lots of stuff with it. Cooking and stuff. But he couldn't reconcile Ignis' body with all of the stuff a human body had to do by necessity. He couldn't imagine, for example, Ignis getting an annoying itch. He found it especially hard to come to terms with the way Ignis' demonstration drew attention to the noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

Ignis had _genitals_. Ignis probably had magnificent genitals. His penis probably trimmed his hair and did his accounts for him.

And Ignis had a body. A good body. A _sexy_ body.

“Is that all?” Ignis said. “Or would you like a detailed review of the rest of my undergarments?”

“No!” Prompto's face was on fire. He fled back to his own unpacking. “That's okay.”

***

“Hold up!”

Gladio skidded to a halt on the sandy wastes near Hammerhead. For the third time today, he yanked his sock up from where it had curled under the arch of his foot. The elastic must've gone in the fucking things and they were way too far out from camp to turn back now. Sand was already ingrained in the cracks in his heels. He rested his foot on a rock and slid his shoe off to sort them out. No wonder they weren't staying up. With all the running on this trip they were mostly holes. All of his socks were. And it wasn't like they could run past a mall and pick up a few fresh packs.

“Again?” Noct said.

“Yeah, big guy,” Prompto said. “Those daemons aren't gonna hunt themselves.”

“That's real helpful.” Gladio brushed the sand from his heels. It might seem like nothing now but the way that stuff abraded his skin was no joke. It wasn't like either of those two were in the same predicament. Noctis probably had his entire wardrobe stuffed in the armiger. And Prompto had brought dozens of pairs – “hey, I'm a runner, take care of my feet and they'll take care of me”. Gladio would borrow some of theirs if either of them had man-sized feet but they'd barely fit over his big toe. Maybe Iggy had some spare? But that would have to wait until they were back at camp too.

“Here.” Ignis planted his foot beside Gladio's and hitched up his trouser leg. He had some contraption around his calf made of metal and elastic. Which he took off and handed to Gladio. It all made Prompto go very pink for some reason.

“You're wearing suspenders?” Gladio said.

“Do you want them or not?”

“Well, yeah.” If it meant his bare heels weren't chafing against the inside of his boots, he'd wear anything. He just had to focus on that and not Ignis' surprisingly muscular calf in that get up. The suspender had been holding up a sheer sock, kind of like a stocking. “Thanks, Iggy. Uh, how do these go?”

“Give them here.”

Ignis crouched down to apply them. Gladio focused on some weak-looking tree in the distance and tried not to think about the position he was in, with Gladio's leg hiked up and Ignis' face so close to his crotch. And what was up with Prompto? He was staring right at Ignis working over Gladio's calf, face now bright red.

“Man, do any of your clothes stay up by themselves?” Noct said, when he was finished.

“You were the one complaining that we needed to stop,” Ignis said. “Which I'm sure we'll all remember the next time a certain prince insists on an early night.”

“Yeah.” Gladio rolled his trousers back down and flexed his ankle a few times to test it. Old fashioned they might be, but the sock suspenders did the trick. “If you're so eager for this hunt, get your puny feet moving.”

Noct flipped him off over his shoulder as he picked up the trail. “You're running out of things to call puny.”

“Not with the way you slack off, I'm not.”

Right. Focus on the banter and Noct's bad attitude. Not what else might be under Ignis' pants.

***

Noctis was so busy trying to keep Prompto away from Chancellor Badtouch that he forgot about anyone else. Man, why wouldn't he wait outside while they got ready for bed? Especially since he apparently wasn't even going to take his coat off. Didn't he sleep? By silent agreement, Noctis and Gladio had walled Prompto in, blocking him from view, while Ignis had stationed himself near Ardyn at the opposite end of the way-too-small-to-have-Ardyn-in-it caravan.

“Quite the dapper gentleman, aren't you?” Ardyn said.

“I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself.”

Hold up. Was Noctis going to have to cut off Ardyn's fingers? If Gladio didn't run him through first. When he wheeled around, Ignis had already handled it. He had Ardyn by the wrist, frozen in the act of reaching for Ignis' thigh. In a grip Noctis recognised as the one Ignis had taught him to disarm close-range opponents with. All it took was the right position of the fingers and pressure.

“My heartfealt apologies,” Ardyn said, in his creepy unctuous voice that made the hairs on the back of Noctis' neck stand up. “It won't happen again, I assure you.”

_Damn right it wouldn't._

Ignis shot Gladio – who still looked like he was about to rip Ardyn's arms off – a warning look, and released Ardyn's wrist. “See that it doesn't.”

Okay. Drama over. Noctis could stop gawping now. He wasn't anything like Ardyn and it was all kinds of wrong for him to be checking out Ignis in his underwear.

It was just that he hadn't thought Ignis would look so good in his underwear. A pair of black boxer briefs made of cotton that looked soft enough to nuzzle. They were partly hidden by his shirt tails, which were pinned down by those shirt stay things. Noctis had thought they were the stupidest invention he'd ever heard of until he'd seen how they framed Ignis' ass. And the way the sock garters broke up all the skin on display--

Ardyn was staring at Noctis staring at Ignis. He had a knowing little smile on his face. _Don't grin at me, weirdo._

Noctis went back to changing. Thankfully, it seemed like Ardyn was the only one who'd noticed.

***

All Gladio wanted was a cold shower. Lestallum was way too hot for leather pants. Lestallum was way too hot for _clothes_. And since Noct and Prompto had found some dumb arcade game to keep them busy, they might stay out of trouble long enough for Gladio to get his shower.

Any thoughts of relaxation vanished when he stepped into the hotel room. One of the cases – Ignis' case, even worse – was upended, clothes strewn across the floor. A low sound came from behind the door. Was that whimpering?

Gladio didn't hesitate. He kicked the door so hard it bent inward. The latch popped right off. The door itself fell heavily to the bathroom floor.

Oh. _Oh_. Shit.

Behind it was a very startled Ignis who hadn't been whimpering. Moaning. He had been moaning. It wasn't like Gladio meant to stare but he sucked up every detail anyway.

Ignis had his pants around his ankles, one forearm supporting him against the wall. His boxer briefs were as far down as they could get, held up by a shirt stay on one leg, drooping in the other where the clasp of the stay had popped open. One hand was still loosely wrapped around his cock. And there was a vibrator shoved up his ass.

The buzzing was hauntingly loud in the shocked silence. 

Gladio should probably move. Give the poor guy some privacy. It was just that his cock had sprung up so fast he was surprised it hadn't blew the buttons off his pants. And Ignis had definitely noticed. His eyes were glued to it, while the rest of him was as frozen as Gladio.

“Shit,” Gladio said, trying to get ahold of himself.

“We're going to have to pay for those damages,” Ignis said, at the same time.

Huh? Oh, yeah. The door. Ignis' first instinct would be to scold him even in this state. Speaking of which, Gladio had to move. Stop staring at least. But Ignis hadn't moved either. Not that he had many options that wouldn't give Gladio another eyeful.

The vibrator gave an extra-loud buzz and Ignis curled in on himself. The back of his legs shook. He let out a quiet moan but Gladio still heard it. Oh yeah, he heard it. He'd be hearing it again in extra high definition the next time he and his hands had some alone time.

He took a couple of steps into the bathroom. Okay. He was doing this. It was either going to be the most embarrassing day of his entire life, or the best.

“You know,” he said, bracing his weight on one hand, carefully positioned next to Ignis' head. He wasn't touching him – yet – but he was close enough he could feel the heat radiating off him. “You don't have to use a toy.”

Ignis' only response to that was to moan again. He canted his hips forward, then back, with a subtle slap of leather as the loose shirt stay smacked against his thigh. Titan's rocky dick, Gladio couldn't believe he'd never thought of Ignis as sexy before. Attractive, yeah. He wasn't blind. But fuck.

“That a yes?”

Please let it be a yes.

Ignis pressed back against Gladio. “ _Yes._ Are you waiting for a formal invitation?”

Fuck. Where to start? He was like a starving man at a luxury-all-you-can-eat buffet. He guessed he'd better take care of that vibrator first before it stole all his fun. He held it by the base and pulled.

“Fuck, Iggy.” More and more of the toy slid out of him. “This thing's huge.” It was not only long but thick as well, with a wicked upward curve, and vibrations like a drill. Who'd have thought this was one of Ignis' road trip essentials? Ignis' hole was stretched to its width, still slick with lube. Gladio tossed the vibrator to free up his hands. He didn't have enough brain power right now to be tidy. He spread both of Ignis' ass cheeks to get a better look.

“What on earth are you doing?” Ignis tried to squeeze his legs shut. “If you only wanted to look, you might as well have stayed in the other room.”

“Just amazed you could take all of that.” Usually, for men and sometimes women too, it took a lot of foreplay to get his partners ready for his cock. And Ignis had done it just for himself.

“I assure you I can take a lot more. So get to work.”

 _Yes, sir._ Gladio unzipped his pants and stepped out of them like his cock had been begging him to do since the first moan. He shucked off his shirt too, for some relief from the heat. Ignis arched his back, head dipping, both palms flat against the wall. _Presenting_. Gladio gave his cock a squeeze. _Patience, patience._ He slid his forefinger under the strap of the shirt stay that was still attached, brushing the skin of Ignis' thigh. “Hey, can you take everything but these off?”

On the road, Gladio was all about just removing enough to get the job done, but they had this nice room and it would be a crying shame not to see as much of Ignis as possible.

Ignis shrugged off his shirt, the clips of the shirt stays springing off with it while the straps stayed around his thighs. He stepped out of his pants and climbed out of his boxers. Gladio half-expected him to stop everything to fold them and them and whip out a travel iron, but he just nudged them aside with his foot. He still had those sheer stocking-like socks on and those sock garter things he'd let Gladio borrow that one time.

Definitely worth the short interruption to see him like this. He was all muscle without much bulk. Like a gymnast. Flexible like one too. Gladio had seen those handsprings he did in battle. Gladio caught his neck in one hand and his hip in the other, admiring the way his back bent when he did it, so he could kiss him while pulling him flush at the same time. There was a lingering taste of Ebony on his lips. “How do you want it, Iggy?”

“Hard.” Ignis rubbed his ass up and down Gladio's length. “And right now. Any more dawdling and I'll be seeking mechanical aid again.”

Gladio didn't dare test Ignis' patience again. He positioned his cock, tried to inch in, only for Ignis to slam back against him until he was fully seated. He clenched around Gladio's cock and moaned again. Not trying to be quiet this time. Ignis bucked forward and pushed back again a few times. Moaning and moaning with it. That sound was gonna drive Gladio crazy if the overwhelming sensation of Ignis _fucking himself on Gladio's cock_ didn't first.

He groaned, open-mouthed against Ignis' back, then got himself together. He braced an arm over Ignis' chest and lifted him so his back arched again, head lolling onto Gladio's shoulder. Gladio held all of Ignis' weight, the position pushing him deeper inside.

“That's...” Ignis hooked a foot around Gladio's leg to drive him deeper again. “Good. Good, Gladio.”

Gladio didn't know how Ignis was forming actual words right now. He was way beyond them. He moaned into Ignis' damp shoulder as Ignis twitched his hips, gasping and squirming in his grip. He couldn't move much but it was... Hot. Tight. Good.

“Now.” Ignis' voice was fucking orgasmic when he was saying something boring but now with that breathy husk and thick with want, it was like the Astrals themselves were massaging Gladio's eardrums. “Bring all of your strength to bare and fuck me properly.”

Gladio carried him into the main room, still inside him, and dumped him on the first bed he reached. The one Prompto had claimed. Oh well. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Ignis rolled onto his back and hooked his feet around Gladio's knees to draw him closer again. The soft material of his socks and the tacky leather of the garter on Gladio's bare skin was as electric as everything else. There was colour high on Ignis' cheeks. His glasses were askew, both lenses smudged with condensation, but his gaze was still focused square on Gladio's dick.

“Man.” Gladio ran his hands down Ignis' fucking beautiful torso. He arched up into the touch, cock thickening visibly at the contact. “How long have you been waiting for someone to fuck you like this?”

“I'm still waiting.”

All right. Gladio drove his cock into Ignis' hole. Ignis' serious expression melted away, his mouth dropping open in another moan. Fuck. All his strength. That's what Ignis had asked for. And Gladio would give him anything he wanted right now.

The first thrust moved the whole bed frame, its legs screeching against the floor. But fuck it. He's already knocked a door down. Whatever they had to pay was worth it to see Ignis gasping and gripping Gladio tighter with his thighs.

“Fuck.”

Gladio leaned back so he could see his whole cock pound into Ignis root to tip, Ignis grasping around him, his cock bouncing against the planes of his abs, trailing pre-come. Ignis whacked Gladio on the ass cheek with his heel. He guessed that was a warning to stop watching and get going.

He grabbed Ignis' hips so hard the skin blanched. Ignis would have have a set of fingerprint-shaped bruises there tomorrow. If Gladio's cock wasn't already as hard as it could get, that would've done it.

He slammed into Ignis, pelvis smacking against his ass every time. The bedposts thudded against the floor. Ignis threw his head back, both hands fisted in the sheets, making those fucking impossibly sexy noises. He brought his hips up to meet every thrust. The pace was fucking brutal but Ignis kept tapping Gladio with his heels, demanding more and more with his body.

When Gladio released one of Ignis' hips to touch his face, he drew two fingers into his mouth and sucked them down to the knuckle.

“Gods, who knew you loved cock this much?” Gladio's whole body coursed with pleasure. Ignis' teeth scraped the pads of his fingers and that extra little zing made him lose his train of thought for a second. He went to a place where it was just Ignis' tight hole and his climax building, building... But he went right back to it. “Fuck, Iggy. Bet you'd go wild with another cock inside you, huh?” Ignis moaned, bucking his hips. “Another one in your mouth? Two in your ass?”

Another long moan. One that sounded an awful lot like _please_.

“Too bad you have to make do with just me, huh? I'm gonna come so deep inside you, you can taste me.”

Ignis arched practically off the bed, groaning, and gave his own cock a single pump before it was spilling. He came so hard he hit himself in the chin, spots of come marking him from his stomach to his chest.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Gladio was about to lose it too.

Cue Prompto and Noctis bursting in to ruin everything.

“What the fuck?” Noct said, while Prompto let out a high-pitched noise only a tea kettle should be able to make.

“Kinda busy here!” Gladio tried to pull the sheet out from under Ignis to at least cover them up but he was too orgasm-dazed to cooperate.

Prompto turned his back and covered his ears. Noct... didn't. He didn't move either.

“You two!” Gladio snarled. “Either join in or get out.”

Noctis finally remembered he had legs. He yanked Prompto into the room by his collar and slammed the door shut behind them.

“Join in?” he said. Definite interest there.

“This has gotta be a dream,” Prompto said. “Come on, Noct. This is private time.”

Gladio checked on Ignis. He seemed a bit more aware now and he wasn't trying to cover up. He still had Gladio's cock in his ass too, not an insubstantial detail. Maybe he was too fucked-out to care about the interruption or maybe he liked the idea. The way his cock was filling out again suggested the latter.

But passing Ignis around like one of the fancy h'ors d'oeuvres he made would be a Very Uncool thing to do if they weren't on the same page. So he'd better make sure that maybe was a definitely.

“You with me, Iggy?”

“I am. So long as you are all... agreeable?”

“Well? If you're not you'd better hurry up and take your cock-blocking asses somewhere I can't see them.”

Noctis was by Gladio's side faster than if he'd warped there. He was all uncustomary alertness, his pupils blowing wide as he took a good long look at Ignis.

“Prompto?” Why were they taking so fucking long to decide? If he wasn't already inside Ignis, he'd have lost his hard-on.

“Really?” Prompto still had his back turned. The tips of his ears and the back of his neck were bright red. “We're seriously doing this? You want me to--?”

“I very much want,” Ignis said. “All of you to fuck me. That includes you, Prompto.”

Another one who didn't take make convincing. He crossed the room in a couple of bounds and appeared on Ignis' other side. He bent over him and locked lips. Ignis cradled the back of Prompto's head and moaned into his mouth. He ripped at Prompto's clothes with his other hand, encouraging him out of each piece.

Gladio gave a couple of shallow thrusts into Ignis to remind him he was there. Not that they didn't make a pretty picture. All fair hair and flushed skin.

“What are you waiting for, Your Majesty?”

Noct was still hanging around gawping, making no move to get in on the action himself. He kept turning his head to and fro, checking out Ignis and Prompto one moment, Gladio sliding in and out of Ignis the next.

“You wanna see me come in Ignis?”

Noct's attention snapped back to him. He blushed and narrowed his eyes at Gladio.

“Take that as a yes. Your wish is my command, kinglet.”

He'd been so close before it didn't take much to get him back there. Noctis leaned closer, not blinking, lips pursed in concentration. Gladio made it a show for him. He pushed Ignis' knees into his chest, making use of that flexibility, and spread them. A few deep, fast thrusts into him, Ignis' moans muffled under Prompto's lips, before he pulled out. He shot across Ignis hole, come dripping down his ass. Gladio pushed back in for the last few pulses of his way-too-long-delayed orgasm. His world narrowed to just that. The last few throbs of his cock and Ignis' tight body gripping him.

When awareness seeped back in, Noct was making low, breathy sounds, palming his cock through his pants. Ignis was fully hard again, his and Prompto's low, satisfied sounds mingling as they kissed each other on the mouth and neck. Prompto's shirt was gone, his trousers and boxers gathered around his ankles. He had a cute little butt and way more freckles than Gladio had thought.

Gladio gave a final couple of thrusts and pulled out of Ignis, rubbing the head of his cock over his hole, smearing the leaking come.

“Again,” Noct said.

“Sorry.” Gladio wasn't a fucking machine. “That's me done for a while but you go ahead.”

“Me? I--” Noct's gaze lingered on Ignis' cock, and his come-stained abs. “Are you sure, Ignis?”

Ignis stopped sucking face with Prompto for a second. “Absolutely, Noct. We won't be calling it a day until every one of you has came inside me.”

Prompto made another weird noise and kicked himself out of his pants. He climbed onto the bed, straddling Ignis' chest. Ignis grabbed two handfuls of Prompto's ass, urging him closer.

Noct just stood there with his hand on his dick.

“Hey,” Gladio said. “Don't tell me you need a pep talk right now.”

“ _No_. I just...” He stroked Ignis' thigh, trailing his fingers all the way up to his Apollo's belt, then back down.

“He's ready to come again. Help him out. Doesn't he deserve that after everything he's done for you?”

That did it. Noct positioned himself between Ignis' legs. He didn't undress beyond unzipping and freeing his cock. Weirdly shy considering the situation they were in.

“Huh. Guess not every part of you's puny.”

“ _Shut up._ ”

Noct yanked Ignis toward him by grabbing both shirt stays, almost unseating Prompto who cried out “Hey!”. He ignored it and draped both of Ignis' legs over his shoulders. A great position for thrusting into Ignis as deep as he could get. Both of them moaned, arching from the points their bodies met.

Gladio's cock might be out of commission for now but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view. He parked himself down on the bed opposite so he could see everything.

Ignis was teasing the head of Prompto's cock with his tongue. Prompto was squirming, biting his fist to muffle his moans, both of Ignis' hands squeezing his ass. Ignis drew him forward and sucked his cock further into his mouth. Further and further until he'd swallowed all of it. His gag reflex fired a couple of times but he kept going, drool and precome leaking from the corner of his mouth, eyes watering. Prompto stopped biting his fist to cling onto the headboard for dear life, instinctively thrusting his hips forward. He bit his lower lip but it didn't do much to keep him quiet as Ignis swallowed a few times, throat working around the entire length of his cock.

 _Fuck._ Where had Ignis picked up skills like that?

Noctis was hammering into Ignis, withdrawing his cock almost to the base and slamming back in. Giving Ignis almost as good a fuck as Gladio had. Who knew he had it in him? Especially since Gladio suspected this was his first time. Not that he was gonna mention it right now.

Ignis' cock was so hard it strained against his stomach, bobbing up and down with each of Noct's thrusts.

Huh. Maybe Gladio's cock wasn't as out of commission as he thought. He squeezed the base, trying to encourage it.

Noct gripped Ignis' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. He snapped his hips forward and let out a quiet moan but kept stroking Ignis through his own climax. Stroking until Ignis bucked, fucking into Noct's fist, and came again, spilling over Noct's hand.

 _Wow._ And with that, Gladio was ready to go again. He guessed this new side of Ignis just had that effect on him.

Prompto cried out and jerked his hips back. He pulled out just far enough that he came all over Ignis' face. It dripped down one lens of his glasses, his cheek, his lips. He poked out his tongue to swipe it over the head of Prompto's cock. Poor overstimulated Prompto cried out again.

“Ignis. That was--”

There would be time for sweet nothings later. “Move!” Gladio was ready to go right now.

Prompto hopped off on unsteady legs, his eyes huge. Gladio shot across Ignis chest and stomach this time. It ran over the ridges of his perfectly-defined muscles, his abs clenching and expanding as he breathed hard. He ran his hands over it, rubbing it into his skin. He was flushed now from his cheeks to his chest, cock only just starting to soften.

“You okay, Iggy?” Gladio took off his stained glasses and set them on the bedside table.

“I'm wonderful. It had been far too long to begin with and to have all of you... It's an experience I'm keen to repeat.”

How could he be that articulate after that? “Any time.”

“Yeah!” Prompto said. “How about tomorrow and the day after and every day after that?”

Ignis chuckled and tried to sit up. “Whoa there!” Gladio scooped Ignis into his arms. “Prompto. Go run a bath.” Prompto scurried into the bathroom, still naked as the day he was born. “You aren't lifting a finger for the rest of the day.”

“I'm not an invalid,” Ignis said, looking adorably grumpy and ruffled, with his hair all at odd angles and that pink flush still all over him. “I assure you I'm more relaxed than I've been in a while.”

“Yeah, yeah. You still need rest. You hear that, Noct? Iggy needs rest.” Actually, Noct had been conspicuously quiet for a little while. Still was. “Noct?”

He was sitting on one of the beds, looking dazed. Ignis tried to wriggle free but Gladio held on tighter. “No you don't. You get cleaned up. I'll deal with this.”

Ignis must have been more tired out than he'd claimed because he let Gladio put him in the bath, where Prompto was waiting with the shampoo, a loofah, and a goofy grin on his face.

Gladio left them to it and sat beside Noct. “So, what's up?”

“Nothing. I just... That was a lot, you know?”

“Not how you were expecting your first time to go?”

Noct crossed his arms over his chest and focused on a spot a few square feet above Gladio's head. “It was better. Way better. Just... You're my friends, and now what are we?”

“Don't think too hard on it. We had fun. That's all it needs to be. And if you want something else, we can talk about it later.”

“All right. Later, than.”

Noct curled up on the bed and was out like a light. Typical. Gladio headed back to the bathroom. Noct might be content to sleep through it but he wasn't gonna miss wet, soapy Prompto and Ignis for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do any of the one million and one very important things I have to do? Or should I write nearly five thousand words of smut? I made good life choices.


End file.
